


The Rescue

by Orlha



Series: The Indestructible Holmes siblings [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 gets caught and Lucy comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought "James Bond" has to be like a codename for him. So Lucy Holmes has to have one too! 
> 
> Lucy (Lucinda) Holmes a.k.a Amelia Cross a.k.a 004

“Oh hello!” She slid into the cell through the window, her garish blue hair tied in a black scarf and a similar black scarf covered much of her face. Only her pale blue eyes seemed to dance in merriment when she saw his sorry state. “Not too late I see.” She tugged some pins from her hair and unlocked the chains that hung James from the ceiling. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, rubbing his wrists as he got up.

 

James eyed the window then her. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m 004,” she replied conversationally as snapping one of the incoming guards unconsciously. “You can call me Amelia.”

 

“Amelia like Amelia Cross?” James raised an eyebrow. He read of his senior operative, Amelia Cross. Her term as a 00 was far shorter than his but she had risen faster and higher than any of the operatives. In this line, no one ever used strings to rise. THey’d end up dead faster than they could say James Bond.

 

He shot another guard down as they rushed through the T-section. Amelia leading the way seemed to know where they were heading. Her choice of weapon was odd. A black whip that extended out and more terrifyingly was her skill at it. She flicked it and caught her opponents with terrifying speed, James considered it entirely plausible that she might be able to deflect bullets with it. “Okay.” She pressed herself against the wall and fiddled with a small rectangular object.

 

“What’s the plan?” He guarded her as she fiddled and placed it on the wall.

 

“Make a door and escape.” Amelia rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

They flattened themselves against the ground, The ground shook. Huge chunks of the war soared into the air, some blocking the hallway in which the guards had been streaming through. Outside was a black van waiting, with Q at the driver’s seat.

 

“You’re late, Lu- 004.”

 

“Sorry I took so long,” she said, flinging the door open.

 

“Q? What are you doing here?” James glanced at 004. Q called her Lu. Amelia Cross must been her operative name. Hardly surprising seeing James Bond was his operative name as well but he had been gone by James Bond for so long that he had forgotten his real name. Probably something similar, Jamie or something boring.

 

“We’re supposed to be in the countryside enjoying our christmas vacation and you had to be captured. Are you that inadept without your lasers and explosives?”

 

“You gave me a gun! A gun!” James emphasized heavily on the usage of the singular pronoun.

 

“It was a good gun.”

 

“Don’t fight now.” She interrupted the boys’ argument. Amidst their bickering, she had taken over the wheel. “007, he gave you a gun. He gave me a whip. Complaining are you?”

 

“A whip? Why on earth did you give her that whip?”

 

“That’d be Mycroft’s decision.”

 

“Mycroft? Who’s-”

 

“Mycroft chose the whip!?” she cried out indignantly. Before Q could say anything, she pulled out the phone and started dialing on it. The call was picked up on the second ring.

 

“Lucy?” James could hear a man with a posh english - a bureaucrat.

 

“Michael Crofton Holmes! You’re so dead when I come home.”

 

There was a pause on line, when the man replied James almost swore that there was a quaver of fear in his voice. “What did I do now?” Michael Crofton or also known as Mycroft asked.

 

“You said Quentin chose because it fit me! Quentin told me that you picked it.”

 

“The whip. Because its non-lethal,” Quentin added.

 

“What’s a 00 like me going to do with a non-lethal weapon!?”

 

“In my defense you already do enough destruction with a whip.”

 

James was very amused. The two of them and one on the phone arguing away seemed to had forgotten that he was there or that there was two cars still pursuing them. He pointed that out and the two gave him an oddly similar look. It almost seemed that they were siblings.

 

So he asked. “Are you two siblings?”

 

Lucy / 004 / Amelia tugged her blue wig off. Dark brown and blue eyes just like Q. They shared many features that were similar and disparate at the same time. The shape of their eyes were similar but Lucy’s were large and framed with longer eyelashes Q’s mouth was almost the same except his was thinner. “Twins I would say,” James drawled off catching the snort from the both of them.

 

“Quentin’s my cousin.”

 

Lucy pulled the van into some bushes, “It is rather odd we look almost alike seeing how my brothers and I don’t look that similar.”

 

There was a man standing outside the house with a grumpy look on his face. “Mummy’s looking for you, Lucy,” he said the moment they were close enough

 

Quentin waved at the dark curly haired man, “Sherlock meet James Bond. He’s 00-”

 

“How long?” Sherlock asked James.

 

“How long?” James repeated, puzzled.

 

“How long were you tortured? Did they get anything out of you?”

 

James gave Quentin a sidelong glance. Sherlocked sighed. “Military disguising as civilian. Powder burns on you fingers. Injured. No. Tortured judging by the indents on the wrists. A wound on your left thigh. Not injury in a fight. Shallow enough for you to ignore most of it.”

 

“Yes- Meet Lucy’s elder brother. Don’t worry he does it all the time.”

 

“Glances at you and figures you out?” He gave a wry smirk at Q. “How did you figure what they were up to?” He motioned to Q.

 

“Quentin received a call, spoke to Mycroft then they spoke to Lucy. So it was an important phone call. Quentin and Lucy departed after Lucy picked up a rudimentary disguise and her whip. Something that required her expertise but which? ” Sherlock held up the blue wig that Lucy had tossed to him on her way in. “Lucy used a basic disguise. So it’s not a secret recovery. Something that didn’t require her disguise to go more than a superficial glance. Quentin returned with another man. Military man disguising as a civilian. Injured. So a rescue mission. Quentin received the call, so it has something to do with MI6. Quentin asked Lucy instead of dispatching another agent from the MI6 branch. Urgent, high possibly of death and high priority with enough clearance for Lucy to divulge herself. So a high ranking 00 agent. Charismatic enough for Lucy to be attracted to you. So 007.”

 

James stared at the curly haired man. “That’s impressive,” he muttered at length at which was replied with a strange look from Sherlock.

 

“Most people say ‘piss off!’” Quentin answered the unasked question. “Lucy! I approve!”

  



End file.
